


Worlds Apart

by Starros



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Abuse, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starros/pseuds/Starros
Summary: “Soundwave.” It’s getting difficult for Starscream to keep panic from overtaking him. He clasps his servos together. “You-you can’t tell Lord Megatron. I beg you.”..Starscream's worst fear came true: his secret relationship with Optimus isn't so secret anymore. Much to his surprise, Soundwave doesn't have any interest in telling Megatron, becoming an unexpected ally and friend. But how long will it last?
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Starscream, Soundwave & Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

It’s almost time.

Starscream obsessively checked his chronometer all day, counting down the minutes until he could finally escape the miserable prison known as the _Nemesis_. Soon, he’ll stretch his wings and feel the cool wind on his chassis, basking in a precious moment of freedom. 

He reluctantly shifts his thoughts back to the stack of datapads in front of him. 

Powering through the rest of it, he scribbles down the last bit of feedback on Megatron’s elaborate plan for a geothermal plant and double-checks his graphs before stacking the pads into a wobbly tower. 

He makes his way to the Decepticon leader’s personal workroom, his spark fluttering as he imagines Optimus’s soothing touches on his wings, his soft kisses. Soon...

“Your idea is _brilliant_ , Lord Megatron! I hope you find my reports useful.” It’s definitely anything but brilliant (in fact it’s downright ludicrous), but he can’t afford to cause a scene and risk his evening plans. He dumps his work on Megatron’s desk and turns to leave.

“And where do you think you’re going?”

“Searching for more energon deposit locations in the mountains.” He folds his arms below his cockpit, staring unwavering at Megatron, who leans back in his chair and steeples his fingers. “Until the plant is complete, I’m afraid we’re stuck with mining.” He’ll bring up the lack of resources and mechpower for Megatron’s designs later (preferably never). 

“So eager to do your job lately, aren’t you?” Megatron gives him a small smirk. 

Gritting his dentae, Starscream’s gaze wanders to the window and the clouds beyond the glass. _Stay calm._ “Our energon stores are running dangerously low. Of course I’m making this my top priority!”

“And before that, it was surveying, scouting, or ‘learning your way around your new alt-mode' at random times of the day.”

Starscream glares in an attempt to mask the fear rising within him. His fuel tank churns. “I know it’s hard to believe, but I _do_ take pride in my position in this army,” he snaps. 

“Spare me. You and pride don’t belong in the same sentence. Weren’t you groveling at my pedes in front of the Vehicons yesterday?” Megatron lets out a sharp laugh. 

A flash of anger ruins Starscream’s composure. Before he can stop himself, he spits out, “Maybe if you spent less time worrying about ME and more time leading the fragging Decepticons we could’ve won by now!”

Megatron leaps to his pedes and advances on Starscream with lightning speed. Starscream stumbles backward, throwing his servos in front of his face. 

“You’re always up to no good, you miserable wretch,” Megatron growls, grabbing Starscream’s arm and squeezing tight enough to draw whimpers out of him. “You’ve been on thin ice since you botched the last mining operation. Any more of your nonsense and you’ll wish you stayed back on Cybertron!”

Starscream still beats himself up over that debacle on the daily. He should’ve known the site wasn’t stable enough for drilling, but his mind was elsewhere, worrying about a certain someone after Megatron injured him during a battle, and as a result, a dozen Vehicons were killed. 

“Yes, Megatron.” Starscream gasps at the pain. “Please—“

Megatron grips him tighter, his red optics burning with hatred. “Your attempts at sabotage won’t work. Whatever it is you’re doing behind my back, I swear to you—“

Suddenly, the door slides open and Soundwave rushes in, holding up a datapad and waving it around. 

Megatron releases Starscream’s arm and rounds on the communications specialist with a growl. “This better be good!” Megatron snatches the datapad. “What am I looking at?” 

Soundwave points at something, tapping the glass frantically. 

They argue back and forth, Megatron letting out a series of angry expletives and Soundwave splicing audio together to form sentences. Something about the ventilation system. But Starscream isn’t sticking around to hear the details. He uses the distraction to slip from the room, leaning against the wall in the hallway and letting out a relieved sigh.

Way too close.

He needs to get out and clear his helm. 

* * * 

Starscream’s flight is anything but the freeing journey he hoped for. He’s so rattled that he can’t focus on anything other than replaying Megatron’s words over and over while monitoring his scanner. No sign of anyone. Perhaps it’s merely a hollow threat after all. There’s no way Megatron suspects he’s fraternizing with the Autobots...is there? 

He’s still nervous when he reaches his destination, but once he falls into Optimus’s arms, breathing in his familiar scent and listening to the hum of his engine, it all melts away. He’s here. Everything is alright.

* * *

Starscream has seen many spectacular sites on the strange organic planet they call home now, but nothing steals his breath away like the mesmerizing scene Optimus excitedly shows him. 

He soared over these salt flats before when the sun blazed down on the sea of blinding white, but now, on a quiet night where the smell of a recent storm lingers in the crisp air, the star-streaked heavens reflect in the shallow water resting on top of the delicate ground. It feels like he’s walking on the sky, or some giant mirror, surrounded by glittering lights as far as the optic can see.

“I told you you’d enjoy it.” Optimus slips his large servo into Starscream’s, lacing their fingers together (a bit awkwardly) as they meander around. 

“It’s beautiful.” Starscream’s optics are wide as he takes in everything around him.

“I wish I could get Megatron to understand,” Optimus says wistfully. 

Starscream flinches at the mention of his master’s name, his mood dampening slightly. “I still need to visit that Las place.” Time to change the subject. 

“Las Vegas?”

"Yeah, that. Whatever. I don’t know these fleshling names.” 

Optimus chuckles. “I’m afraid it would be more difficult for you to blend in,” he says. “But I must admit, it was an interesting experience to travel to the city with Bumblebee and Cliffjumper.”

“What top-secret Autobot business did you have there?” 

“Simply a road trip. Those two were tired of being cooped up and I decided a little bit of fun and sightseeing couldn’t be too harmful.”

“Must be nice.” Starscream feels a pang in his spark as he imagines what he’d do in his spare time if Thundercracker and Skywarp were still around. They were his only companions in the Decepticon ranks. Ever since their deaths, he dissolved into a lonely mess.

Until Optimus came around. 

Starscream stiffens when Optimus’s gaze rests on the damaged, dented plating on his arm. The Autobot frowns as he rubs his fingers over the newly discovered injury. 

“What happened?” Optimus asks softly. 

“Oh, that. The fliers and I were doing training exercises and, well, accidents happen,” Starscream says, “Knock Out didn’t have time to patch me up today, but it’s alright.” He gives Optimus a thumbs-up, a gesture he learned from the humans, but Optimus continues to gaze steadily at him. It’s like he’s looking into his very core.

“He shouldn’t treat you like that. You know it’s not right. A good leader...”

Letting out a loud huff, Starscream pulls away, folding his arms and glaring out at the starry sea. “Why do we always have to talk about _him_? This is the only time I can get away from that piece of scrap for a while.” His spark pulses fast again, that familiar fear creeping in when he remembers the events from earlier.

Optimus walks up behind him, slipping his arms around his waist and kissing the back of his helm. “I’m sorry Star, I...”

“I don’t think we should meet again for a while,” Starscream announces abruptly. He turns around, looking up into Optimus’s wide, sympathetic optics. “Megatron’s been monitoring me closer than I thought. I shouldn’t have come tonight, especially so soon after our last meet-up..but I _needed_ to see you again.”

Optimus cups Starscream’s cheek, nodding. “It’s okay. Your safety comes first. If things go wrong, I’m always here. I know in my spark that the Autobots would welcome you with open arms.”

Starscream averts his gaze. 

They live such a strange life. A Decepticon seeker and the damn _Prime_ meeting in secret for months, shedding their ranks and allegiances to pour out their sparks to each other. And then going back to war as if nothing happened, firing at each other on the battlefield. 

He hates it. Not a day goes by where he doesn’t wonder what if he abandons the Decepticons forever and embraces life with the Autobots. 

But, how can he just turn his back on a movement he’s shed so much energon and tears fighting for? Megatron might’ve lost his way long ago, but Starscream still saw value in the Cybertron they’d once fought for. 

It’s too much to think about right now, so he pulls Optimus down for a kiss instead, pressing against his warm chassis. Optimus meets him with equal enthusiasm, running his servos over his wings and moving lower and lower...

Suddenly, Starscream pulls away.

“What’s wrong?” There’s a note of alarm in Optimus’s voice. 

Starscream frowns. “I thought I heard something,” he says, scanning the sky as cold dread creeps through his circuits, but the source of the disturbance is a single-engine plane flying overhead, its lights blinking in the dark. 

“Star—“

“I’m sorry. I-I need to go,” Starscream says, still spooked. “I don’t like this. Megatron-“

“Starscream, wait..”

“We’ll meet again soon...when things calm down. I apologize for the abruptness, I only want to make sure.” He’s probably being unreasonable, but he doesn’t want to take any more chances. 

“It’s always good to see you, Star, if only for a little bit. I love you.”

“Stay safe, Optimus.”

Starscream waves goodbye, filing away the Autobot’s kind, smiling face in his memory banks before taking to the skies. 

* * * 

When Starscream returns to the ship, everything is unnervingly quiet save for the low drone of the mighty engine. He tip-toes down the hallway, every pedestep on the polished floor deafening in the silence as he prays to Primus that Megatron is recharging. He hasn’t had a chance to come up with a bogus report yet. 

Just when he thinks he’s almost made it to safety, Soundwave steps out of the shadows to his left, causing Starscream to jump back and let out a yelp.

“Ugh, do you _have_ to do that?” Starscream clutches his chest, scowling at the creepy fragger as he looms in the doorway of a storage room.

Soundwave beckons Starscream with his spindly fingers and retreats into the dimly lit space. 

Strange. Soundwave rarely acknowledges him, especially outside of the bridge. It immediately sets Starscream on edge; but he follows anyway, standing up straight and strutting into the room like it isn’t a big deal. He’s not going to let anyone else intimidate him today. 

Soundwave stands near a stack of crates with Laserbeak perched on his shoulder, gently stroking the minicon’s helm as he watches Starscream, his visor black and inscrutable. 

Starscream always finds it eerie how he can’t decipher Soundwave’s emotions, can’t even begin to understand what he’s thinking in that mysterious processor of his. He’s a blank slate (and completely terrifies others on the ship to the point where they spin wild theories about him being some type of reprogrammed Sparkless One). 

“Well? Starscream says, more annoyed than scared. Gladiators and their theatrics. Ridiculous. 

Soundwave holds up a small device and pushes a button. A holoscreen pops up, lighting the room in a blue glow and flickering as video footage begins to play. Very familiar footage, Starscream realizes, nearly gasping in shock when he sees himself and Optimus embracing in a heavily wooded area where they spent time together a couple of days ago. 

They sit under a tree with Starscream resting against Optimus’s large chassis as they talk about mundane things, the recording picking up every word.

 _Laserbeak._ Soundwave outfitted the bird with all kinds of cloaking technology. He should’ve suspected. 

Starscream can’t tear his optics away from the disaster. Can’t even move, frozen in place and helpless.

It’s over now.

Megatron will kill him. 

There’s no point in running. Where will he go? The Autobots? Ha, as if Prime’s team will really welcome him after everything. His only other option is being doomed to live in hiding, scrounging for energon, and always recharging with one optic open. 

Should he fight his way through it? Take out Megatron? No. Soundwave, a fierce warrior as deadly as Megatron himself, will tear him to shreds within seconds of making his first move. 

So he does what he knows best and goes into survival mode. 

“I’m doing it to gain his trust. Infiltrate the Autobot ranks so it’s easier to take them down, of course.” It’s a pathetic, half-sparked lie, but it’s all he has.

He‘s met with silence. 

“Soundwave.” It’s getting difficult for Starscream to keep panic from overtaking him. He clasps his servos together. “You-you can’t tell Lord Megatron. I beg you.”

Soundwave tilts his helm slightly, observing him. He keeps stroking Laserbeak.

Starscream tries again, beads of fluid pricking his forehelm. “Please...” He’s holding back washer fluid at this point. “I-I‘ll do anything. I know we haven’t always been on the best terms, but I....you _can’t!_ ” Starscream slumps to the floor and buries his face in his servos. “I don’t have any excuses.”

“You’re happy.” Soundwave uses clips of Knock Out’s voice. “With Optimus Prime.”

“I...yes.” Starscream is stunned by the words he’s hearing. He looks up at Soundwave. “Truthfully, I haven’t felt this happy since before the war.” Or loved. Or appreciated. There’s so much he can say, but he doubts Soundwave cares.

Soundwave shuts off the screen and steps closer to Starscream, who immediately clenches up, but the lanky mech merely scrutinized him some more, like he was analyzing data at his console. Then he exits the room without another word, the door sliding closed behind him, leaving Starscream in despair. _What have I done? How could I be so careless?_

He can’t even muster up the courage to go to his living quarters, instead curling up under a discarded table right there in the cramped room, his chassis wracked with trembles as he waits for Megatron to find him after Soundwave delivers the report. Waits for the purple glow from that formidable fusion cannon, the last thing he’ll ever see.

But then a thought pushes its way through the doom and gloom his processor was cooking up. Why hasn't Soundwave leaked the big secret to Megatron already? What does he want?


	2. Chapter 2

_Starscream crash-landed in the middle of the desert, transforming back to his root mode and skidding across the dirt and sagebrush for several meters before coming to a stop, lying face down. He didn’t know where he was and he didn’t care. All he’d wanted when he’d fled the Nemesis was to get as far away as possible. Cool down before showing his face there again. But it had grown too painful to fly properly._

_He pounded his fist into the ground, white hot anger surging through his circuits. He hated Megatron. Hated him with a fiery passion. Why had things degraded so much between them? He remembered a time when they were close, had the same goals in mind. Megatron would regularly compliment his work, confide in him. They’d been friends._

_Starscream sat up and drew his knees to his chest, letting out a heaving sob. His wings were still cut up from where Megatron had grabbed him and flung him into the wall. Everything hurt, emotionally and physically._

_He shuttered his optics, not even moving a centimeter when the sound of an engine broke the stillness of the quiet night. Or when pede steps followed the sound of someone transforming._

_He waited for the mech to finally put him out of his misery, but his end never came._

_Instead, he felt gentle servos on his frame, assessing the damage and Optimus’s deep, rumbling voice speaking his name with concern. Starscream rolled over and opened his optics, staring into the Prime’s maskless, worried face._

_“Who did this?”_

_Starscream stayed quiet. He didn’t want to relive the small mistake that had lead to Megatron’s terrifying outburst. Anything but that._

_Optimus pulled him close, holding him against his chest…and much to his own surprise, Starscream let him. He was too weary to fight or run (and the heat from Optimus was pleasant against his aching frame)._

_“You’re safe with me,” Optimus murmured. “It’s alright. I won’t hurt you.”_

_Little did Starscream know that that fateful night was going to be the spark that lit something much, much bigger between them._

* * *

Starscream snaps awake, sitting up so abruptly that he bangs his helm on the underside of the table. He winces in pain as he crawls out from his hiding place. What the frag? Where is he? It takes a klik for the debacle from earlier to rush back to him as his processor boots up. When it does, he immediately wishes he can go back to sleep to avoid the mess a while longer. Checking his chronometer, he realizes his little nap hasn’t lasted that long.

He stumbles to his pedes and pokes his helm out the door. No Vehicons. No Megatron. He takes a deep invent and slips outside, creeping down the hall with such caution it’s like he’s treading around sleeping scraplets. He rounds a corner, picking up the pace. Almost there. Almost there. It’s not that hunkering down in his quarters will stop the inevitable once Megaton finds out (Soundwave must not have wanted to disturb his recharge), but he craves the tiniest bit of security and comfort his living space provides on this cold, dark ship. 

He nears Soundwave’s room, a mysterious place he’s never set pede in, and hesitates. The door is cracked open, the flickering light from a holoscreen filtering through, accompanied by a muffled voice speaking in an Earthen language. Starscream wants to keep moving, but he’s rooted to the spot, his processor spinning with unanswered questions. He _needs_ to know. Or perhaps get himself out of the situation with some good old-fashioned bargaining. 

Taking another invent, he slides the door open and peers inside. Soundwave is sitting on the berth while Laserbeak nibbles on tiny pieces of energon goodies next to him. His helm slowly turns in Starscream’s direction. 

“My apologies. I know this is a bad time, but we need to talk.” Starscream glances over his shoulder, a chill racing down his spinal strut. He swears he can hear heavy pedesteps in the distance. 

Thankfully, Soundwave gestures to a chair next to the berth. Starscream practically launches himself into the room and shuts the door tight, sweet relief washing over him.

Safe for now, he takes a look around. If someone told him Soundwave’s quarters would be anything but sterile and cold, he would tell them they didn’t know Soundwave. Which is why he’s shocked to find purple lights strung across the ceiling, old posters of famous Kaon gladiators plastered on the wall, and boxes overflowing with odd Earth trinkets stacked in a corner. There’s even a sapling growing in a makeshift terrarium on the night table under a UV lamp. 

Starscream sinks into the metal chair, his optics drifting to the holoscreen where strange organic animals roam a frozen landscape. 

“Wow,” is all he can say. Maybe there’s a _lot_ he doesn’t know about the TIC. 

Soundwave turns off the holo and sits with his servos folded in his lap, watching Starscream. Starscream stares back, suddenly at a loss for words. _This is awkward._

His gaze wanders again, this time resting on one of the pictures. Looking closer, he notices that it’s an old snapshot of Megatron (or Megatronus as he was known back then), Soundwave, and the minicons in some dingy joint. Megatronus has his arm around Soundwave, smiling brightly, his blue optics sparkling while Laserbeak and Buzzsaw perch on his winged shoulders. Ravage, Frenzy, and Rumble sit on stools looking less than enthused.

Starscream’s spark clenches. Save for Laserbeak, the rest of Soundwave’s companions hadn’t made it off Cybertron. Buzzsaw and Ravage were killed in battle first. And then, as if the universe was trying to deal out as much pain as possible, Rumble and Frenzy perished after they were exposed to the Rust Plague during a mission to an abandoned facility in the Manganese Mountains. Fearing spread, Megatron forbade them from returning to the base when they called in to explain the horrifying issue, their voices already weak over the comm. Soundwave only had a few minutes to say goodbye. 

The intense grief Starscream witnessed in the command center while he stood there helplessly is still burned into his processor. He’ll never forget Megatron cradling Soundwave’s shaking chassis, unable to console him.

He quickly returns to the present, unwilling to lose himself in these memories right now. He’s already miserable enough. 

“Thank you for letting me in.” Starscream shifts in his chair, growing nervous again. “I need to know—“

Soundwave points at his arm. 

Starscream sighs. Really, is this the only thing everyone can talk about lately? “Yes. Courtesy of Lord Megatron.” 

Shaking his helm in dismay, Soundwave finally begins to communicate, using the large catalog of audio he’s gathered. 

“Megatron…changed. Cruel.”

“Yeah, I noticed,” Starscream says.

Soundwave looks down at the floor. “It’s not like him.”

“Is that criticism of the Mighty Megatron, I hear? I thought you were a loyalist.” 

Starscream doesn’t want the conversation to turn bitter, but anger is slowly seeping in. 

“Our movement is one of peace and equality. We fight for a better Cybertron for all! If I die, our ideals will live on. The Decepticons will always be bigger than one mech.” A clip from one of Megatron’s old speeches.

“So,” Starscream says slowly. “Loyal to the cause, but not Megatron..” He’s genuinely surprised by what he’s hearing. 

Soundwave nods.

“What is Megatron to you, then?” 

“A friend. Lost.” 

Starscream feels a twinge of pity. After all this time Soundwave is still waiting for Megatronus, the bot he loved and respected, to return and make everything alright. To restore honor to the revolution he first believed in so long ago.  
“Did you tell your ‘friend’ about…you know.” Starscream finally gets to the core of why he’s here in the first place. The less they talk about Megatron the better. 

Soundwave shakes his helm.

“W-what?!” 

“Optimus and Starscream….a key to peace between factions. Perhaps. And...your happiness.”

Gaping at Soundwave in wonder as he listens to more spliced clips, Starscream is resisting the urge to jump up and dance around the room. He’s overcome with emotion.

Soundwave reaches out and takes trembling Starscream’s servos in his, just holding them gently and not saying anything else.

And for the first time since his trinemates died, Starscream doesn’t feel so alone on the _Nemesis._

***

“I’m sending you to a location in the so-called Rwenzori Mountains. If my research proves correct, there may be a large store of energon, far greater than anything we’ve seen in our travels. So now is an excellent time for you to be competent for once.”

Megatron pulls up a map and highlights the region as he explains a new mission to Starscream. The Decepticon leader is in a sour mood, no doubt a result of his other plans not panning out once he studied Starscream’s notes closely.

“Your wisdom will prove most valuable as always—“ Starscream says, but stops, not wanting to overdo it. “Surveying only, Lord Megatron?” He absentmindedly runs his fingers over the smooth metal of his repaired arm.

“Yes. And Soundwave is going with you.” 

Ha! It’s too good. Megatron is finally suspicious enough to send his spy to make sure Starscream isn’t up to something. He glances over at Soundwave, who’s typing away at his station, equations and charts flashing across the screen. 

Starscream acts as reluctant as he can manage. “If you feel that’s _really_ necessary.” 

“Yes, I do.” There’s a dangerous edge to Megatron’s voice. “You’d be wise to remember what we discussed yesterday.” 

Starscream gives him a small bow, smirking.

* * *

They step through the bright, swirling ground bridge tunnel, arriving high on a lush mountainside where a plethora of shrubs and trees surround them and a small stream winds down the steep slope. The peaks of the mountains are shrouded in mist far above. 

_Optimus would love it here_ , Starscream thinks. But he would also be dismayed by the Decepticon method of gathering energon and how much destruction they left in their path (mostly to power the giant ship that Megatron thinks should stay in the air day and night. The fool). 

Soundwave is staring at their surroundings, too, apparently mesmerized. He isn’t let out of the _Nemesis_ very often, forced to stand in front of screens for hours on end, reporting every little thing to Megatron. Starscream wonders if he feels just as trapped as he does. 

They begin their search, weaving through the trees while Soundwave releases Laserbeak and lets him fly around. It begins to drizzle lightly.

Not even a minute into the journey, Soundwave stops in front of a tall plant and turns to Starscream. “ _Dendrosenecio adnivalis_.” He uses a recording from some Earth database. 

“Ah. _Very_ interesting.” Starscream internally slaps himself, keenly aware of the biting sarcasm in his tone. He quickly adds, “You enjoy studying this planet?” 

He needs to get better at this. It’s been a long time since he’s had real conversations with his fellow Decepticons. It’s surreal.

“Earth is beautiful. Different.” Soundwave stoops down and picks up a handful of fallen leaves, examining them like they’re the most amazing things he’s seen. 

Starscream smiles. “It’s grown on me,” he says. “Here’s the plan: we’ll walk around, go back to Megatron, and tell him…or more like you tell him…. there aren’t energon deposits here. It’s not as if his lazy aft is going to look for himself. Unless it somehow gives him a chance to fight Prime one-on-one and lose terribly. Then he’ll be all over it.”

Soundwave lets out a static noise that almost sounds like a laugh. 

Before Starscream can say anything else, the tranquility they’ve been enjoying is interrupted by a ground bridge bursting opening nearby. Optimus, Ratchet, and Cliffjumper leap out, weapons at the ready. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the kind comments! I'm glad you're enjoying this story.


End file.
